<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glimpses by merthur_in_hogsmeade (LadyJaneDudley)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132521">Glimpses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaneDudley/pseuds/merthur_in_hogsmeade'>merthur_in_hogsmeade (LadyJaneDudley)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, and everyone shipping it, merthur being generally adorable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaneDudley/pseuds/merthur_in_hogsmeade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" <i>It’s not often Merlin gets Arthur to himself. Not really, not when there’s always so much to do.</i><br/><i>So, he can’t even be mad at the knights when they lock them in Arthur’s chambers, with laughter and reassurances that the kingdom won’t fall apart if they take one day off.</i> "</p><p>A series of 50-word ficlets, originally written for a writing challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glimpses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“I cannot believe you let them do this.”</p><p>“I mean… who <em>lets</em> those two do anything?”</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to stop them from enacting their ridiculous plans?”</p><p>“They have co-conspirators. They got Gwaine to distract me.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>“Just wait until Cook gets hold of them. That was her favourite pan.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I tol-”</p><p>“If you value your life, do not finish that sentence.”</p><p>“…it was very noble of you to cover me with your cloak.”</p><p>“We’ll never here the end of this.”</p><p>“Who’s we? It was <em>your</em> idea to have sex on the roof, I’m an innocent party.”</p><p>“Merlin, <em>shut up</em>.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It wasn’t so much the fact that Arthur was the love of Merlin’s life that was the problem. It was more the principal of the thing. Merlin had made it perfectly clear that Arthur was off limits for attacks. Really. He <em>had</em>. And yet here he was saving him. <em>Again</em>.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Merlin rolled over, shuffling closer to Arthur. Arthur shifted in his sleep, tucking his head down into Merlin’s neck. Merlin threaded his fingers into Arthur’s hair, scratching his scalp absently.</p><p>“Feels nice,” Arthur mumbled, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s collar bone.</p><p>Merlin smiled. It was early yet; they had time.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The early morning sun slid across Merlin’s eyes, and he lifted a hand to shield his face.</p><p>Arthur was still asleep; buried in the blankets. Merlin couldn’t even see him. He could feel him though, a foot against his calf, a warm hand twined with his. He felt at home.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Oh, you would side with Guinevere.”</p><p>“Arthur…” Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling slowly. Of all the royals to get stuck with… why couldn’t Mithian have been his destiny, she was so <em>nice</em>. Arthur made his teeth ache.</p><p>“You’re cute when you’re mad.”</p><p>Really, Arthur was the <em>worst</em>.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It’s not often Merlin gets Arthur to himself. Not really, not when there’s always so much to do.</p><p>So, he can’t even be mad at the knights when they lock them in Arthur’s chambers, with laughter and reassurances that the kingdom won’t fall apart if they take one day off.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Across the battlefield, their eyes locked. Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot was even more impressive than his reputation, blood splattered armour glinting in the dying sun and sword still raised. Grim determination was clear on his face.</p><p>It didn’t matter, Merlin knew. He would be no match for his magic.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Arthur is not a morning person. Merlin had learned that pretty quickly.</p><p>It takes multiple attempts to get him out of bed, and then he’s always in a bad mood.</p><p>One morning, Merlin kisses him awake on impulse, and for the first time, Arthur is smiling as his eyes open.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“That’s a terrible plan.”</p><p>“It’s your husband’s plan.”</p><p>“It’s still terrible.”</p><p>“Gwaine went with him.”</p><p>“Oh God, they’re going to die.”</p><p>“That… is a possibility, Sire.”</p><p>“Find them and bring them home. Take Leon with you.”</p><p>“Right away.”</p><p>“And Lancelot?”</p><p>“Yes, Sire?”</p><p>“Don’t let him do anything noble.”</p><p>“Yes Sire.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Isn’t she adorable?”</p><p>“Merlin, we’re not getting a cat.”</p><p>“Don’t you listen to the mean man.”</p><p>“Merlin-”</p><p>“Oh look, she likes you.”</p><p>“…We’re not getting a cat.”</p><p>“Oh! She’s <em>purring</em>!”</p><p>“That tickles, stop it!”</p><p>“She’s giving you kisses, don’t be ungrateful.”</p><p><em>Sigh</em>. “We’re getting a cat.”</p><p>“Let’s call her Aithusa.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You can all thank me later.” Gwaine smirks, walking into the room with his arms held up in victory.</p><p>“For what?” Elyan asks warily.</p><p>“I got Merlin drunk.”</p><p>The others stare at him in confusion.</p><p>“Arthur is escorting him to bed as we speak.”</p><p>“Poetry.” Leon grins, and Gwaine winks.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Morgana is onto them.</p><p>Arthur’s not subtle – just last evening Merlin had been refilling Arthur’s wine and Arthur had rested a hand on his back the whole time, thumb stroking his shirt idly and pinky just tucked into his waistband.</p><p>Morgana’s onto them, but Merlin can’t bring himself to care.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you want to hold my hand?”</p><p>“Because you wouldn’t want me to if you were sober.”</p><p>“Oh. That’s not true.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, Sire.”</p><p>“I always want to hold your hand.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Please?</p><p>“Just this once.”</p><p>“And then forever?”</p><p>“Forever’s a long time, Arthur.”</p><p>“Not with you.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“No. Absolutely not.”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“Not happening.”</p><p>“Don’t you love me?”</p><p>“Don’t you <em>Don’t you love me?</em> me you little monster- and keep your hands to yourself, you cheat!”</p><p>“I won’t complain about you for a week.”</p><p>“Yes you will.”</p><p>“I won’t. Please?”</p><p>“Oh, fine.”</p><p>“Yes! …Your nose is cold.”</p><p><em>Sigh</em>.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Arthur loves Merlin, he does, but even that has its limits.</p><p>“You <em>are</em> joking.”</p><p>“No, the old verses are very specific; no clothes.”</p><p>Arthur glances at the patient druids encircling them and resigns himself. Merlin smiles at him as they undress, and Arthur supposes it’s not so bad after all.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Merlin has no idea how they’ve ended up spooning, but he does know that the knights are awake to see them. He shifts experimentally and Arthur mutters and follows him, tightening his grip. Gwaine murmurs something and the others laugh. Merlin just knows he’ll never hear the end of this.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Arthur and Merlin are happy.</p><p>Leon watches them swaying slowly to the music, new rings glinting in the torchlight, and feels a surge of affection for his friends; of pride for his monarchs and the kingdom that they’re creating together. He hopes fiercely that they can always be this happy.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Arthur’s time mainly belongs to the people of Camelot, so he’s learnt to appreciate the early hours that are his own.</p><p>Well, almost his own.</p><p>Merlin mutters in his sleep, and Arthur runs a hand through his hair soothingly. He settles and Arthur is content to just watch him breathing.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Merlin would be hard-pressed to tell you his favourite thing about Arthur. If asked he’ll say that Arthur is stubborn, overbearing, rude, condescending, pretentious. Privately he thinks Arthur is determined, loyal, funny, protective, noble. He’s not bad to look at either. But his <em>favourite</em> thing about Arthur is probably everything.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bonus:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Arthur is a sore loser.</p><p>Which is unfortunate, because Merlin <em>always</em> trounces him at scrabble.</p><p>He’s still sulking on the sofa, arms crossed, when Merlin returns from videocalling Will, and he stubbornly ignores him even when he climbs onto his lap and trails fluttering kisses across his neck.</p><p>Time for the big guns then. Tummy tickles.</p><p>Within seconds Arthur is laughing beneath him, shifting onto his back and jamming his hands under Merlin’s shirt to tickle him too. One of them accidentally kicks a vase off the side table but neither of them cares.</p><p>They’ve always hated that vase anyway.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading 💗</p><p>If you want, leave a review and let me know which was your favourite ficlet.</p><p>Have a pleasant day 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>